Horseman of War
War, also known as the''' Red Horseman', is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, along with Death, Famine, and Pestilence. '''Mythology' The second Horseman is War, and he is associated with war, violence, and bloodshed. His horse's colour is red and in some translations, the colour is specifically a fiery red. He is often pictured holding a sword upwards as though ready for battle or mass slaughter. The colour red, as well as the rider's possession of a great sword, suggests blood that is to be spilled. The sword held upward by the second Horseman may represent war or a declaration of war. Appearance War has a true form, but it's unknown what it looks like. But he takes the appearance of a tall, muscular, well-build man wearing a battle helmet and carrying a sword. Powers and Abilities As a Horseman, War is a powerful being, possessing a large amount of power. However, as a Horseman, he requires his totem to focus his powers. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- War can exert superhuman amounts of physical force, enough for him to destroy larger objects with some effort. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- War doesn't possess the capacity to tire, and furthermore, does not require sustenance to sustain himself. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- As one of the Horseman, he has an infinite lifespan. * Advanced Invulnerability '- War is immune to conventional methods of killing, though he can be damaged and weakened. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility]]' '- As a Horseman, War is naturally invisible and can only be seen if he wants others to see him. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- War can exert force on objects with his mind. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- War can see the true forms of Demons and Angels. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- War can go anywhere he chooses on Earth. * [[Pathokinesis|'Pathokinesis']] - War can manipulate human emotions, which drives people to violence. He is heavily reliant on his totem to do so, as he has to twist it to cause such an effect. This power has a radius big enough to affect a small town. * [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']]' '- Like his brother Famine, War could read peoples' minds and thoughts. However, unlike his brother, he did not require contact to do this, he just needed to focus and stare at them. Weaknesses * 'Totem Removal '- Without his sword, he can't manifest a physical form on Earth. * 'Totem Destruction '- Destroying his sword will destroy War along with it. * 'War Dependency '- War flourishes and thrives on war, the phenomena affects his power and the lack of it would flush him out of existence altogether. * 'Physical Objects '- Anything serrated or jagged, or for that matter anything that can be implemented into a weapon, that can be used to pierce can inflict pain upon War's physical form. His physical body can be pierced and penetrated identically to how humans sustain infliction. * 'Divine Weaponry '- Godly weapons can kill War. * 'Deities '- Any god can effortlessly annihilate War.